Weird Love Triangle
by Fujotaku4
Summary: Aomine dan Kagami sedang memperebutkan Kuroko. Akhrinya mereka akan membuktikan yang mana yang terbaik untuk Kuroko, tapi...


**Weird Love Triangle**

**AominexKurokoxKagami**

**(Warning : GJ, penuh dengan adegan yaoi bejat, alur ngawur)**

"Hah... Bosannya.." ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon. Ia menguap lebar lalu melahap burger yang ada di tangannya.  
"Ini liburan dan tidak ada pertandingan sama sekali," jawab seseorang dari samping Kagami.  
"Huwaa! Kuroko!" teriak Kagami kaget.  
"Halo, Kagami-kun," sapa Kuroko.  
"Kau selalu saja mengagetkanku! Sejak kapan kau disini?"  
"Aku disini sejak tadi. Kagami-kun tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku tanpa menghiraukanku," jawab Kuroko sambil menyeruput vanilla shake miliknya.  
"O-oh.."  
'Bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menyadari keberadaannya!' pikir Kagami sambil menatap heran pada Kuroko.  
"Oh ya bagaimana keadaan tanganmu, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko seraya memegang tangan Kagami. Terdapat bekas luka yang masih terlihat jelas di bagian tangan Kagami. Mata biru Kuroko bertemu dengan mata merah milik Kagami. Spontan, Kagami langsung memalingkan wajahnya.  
"A-ah.. Sudah tidak apa-apa.." jawab Kagami dengan wajah yang memerah.  
'Sial, wajahnya polos sekali!'  
"Yo!"  
Terdengar suara bass khas milik seseorang. Kagami menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang menyapanya, Aomine Daiki.  
"Kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanya Aomine.  
Aomine melirik pada Kuroko yang memegang tangan Kagami.  
"Hehehe.. Kurasa aku mulai mengerti.." ucap Aomine dengan senyum khas miliknya.  
"Maaf saja, tapi dia milikku."  
Aomine memeluk leher Kuroko dari belakang.  
"Dan aku tidak berniat menyerahkannya pada siapapun."  
"Oh? Begitukah? Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu menyukaimu, apalagi dengan sikap kasarmu itu," jawab Kagami tidak mau kalah.  
"Heh.. Kau berani juga ya, Kagami! Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan, yang mana yang lebih bisa memuaskan Kuroko?"  
"Baiklah!" jawab Kagami dengan senyum sinisnya.  
"Apa maksud kalian, Kagami kun, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun.. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Kuroko kebingungan. Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di apartemen Kagami. Namun, tangan Kuroko terikat pada bagian atas kasur. Badannya sudah telanjang, menunjukkan kulit putih pucatnya. Kagami &amp; Aomine menelan ludah, tercengang melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Sudah lama mereka ingin melakukan ini namun tidak memiliki keberanian.  
"Ja-jadi... Ayo kita buktikan siapa yang pantas untuk Kuroko.." kata Kagami dengan muka yang sudah penuh keinginan untuk menyentuh Kuroko.  
Tanpa menjawab, Aomine segera melumat habis bibir mungil Kuroko. Ia menciumnya dengan ganas dan memasukkan lidahnya, menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Kuroko. Tangan Aomine menekan kepala Kuroko, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangannya yang lain memainkan puting Kuroko. Kagami pun tak mau kalah, ia menjilat dan menggigit pelan leher Kuroko. Meninggalkan banyak bekas merah di kulit putih pucatnya. Tangannya yang menganggur membelai dan mengocok pelan kejantanan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati perlakuan dua temannya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Keringat bercucuran dari badannya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kuroko menggelinjang dan cairan putih keluar dari kejantanannya. Kuroko telah mencapai klimaksnya. Kagami &amp; Aomine menghentikan permainannya, membiarkan Kuroko beristirahat sejenak. Kagami &amp; Aomine mulai merasa gerah &amp; akhirnya membuka pakaian masing-masing.  
"Saatnya bagian pucak," kata Kagami. Ia memasukkan tiga jemarinya yang telah basah oleh cairan Kuroko ke dalam lubang Kuroko. Kuroko segera membelalakkan matanya karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam bagian belakangnya. Kagami menggerak-gerakkan ketiga jarinya, berusaha membuat jalan untuk dirinya nanti. Sementara itu Aomine memainkan kejantanan Kuroko. Aomine mengulum kejantanan Kuroko &amp; menghisapnya.  
"Ah..!" Jari Kagami mengenai sweet spot Kuroko.  
"Kurasa sudah siap," Aomine menghentikan kulumannya. "Bersiaplah, Kuroko, aku akan akan masuk," bisik Kagami tepat di telinga Kuroko. Kagami mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Kuroko dan memasukkannya secara perlahan.  
"Ehmm.. Sempit sekali..."  
Tidak sabar, Kagami pun langsung mendorong seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam Kuroko.  
"Akh!" Kuroko berteriak kencang. Badannya serasa terbelah menjadi dua. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Aomine segera menenangkan Kuroko. Ia memanjakan kejantanan Kuroko dengan tangannya dan bibirnya berada di nipple Kuroko, mencoba membuat Kuroko untuk melupakan sakit yang dirasakannya.  
"Rileks saja Kuroko.." ucap Kagami seraya mencium bibir Kuroko dan mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk bertarung. Tidak lama kemudian, Kagami melepas pagutannya. Kuroko sudah terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.  
"Aku akan mulai bergerak sekarang..."  
Kagami mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk secara perlahan.  
"Ahh.. Nghh.. Kagami-kun.." lenguh Kuroko dengan wajah memerah. Aomine yang melihat kedua temannya asik bercinta, hanya bisa mendecih pelan. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendapat sebuah ide.  
"Ahhh.. Ahhh.. Kagami-kun.. Ahh..." desah Kuroko. Kagami mulai mempercepat sodokannya. Tiba-tiba Aomine memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Kagami, membuat Kagami mengerang kesakitan &amp; menghentikan gerakannya.  
"Aomine! Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Kagami.  
"Kalian asik bersenang-senang sendiri, aku hanya mencari kepuasan juga," ucap Aomine.  
"Breng-"  
Sebelum Kagami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine sudah terlebih dahulu menghantam sweet spot Kagami dengan kejantanannya.  
"Sebaiknya kau mulai bergerak, Taiga. Tetsu akan kecewa."  
Aomine berbisik tepat di telinga Kagami dengan suara baritone nya yang seduktif. Ia menjilat telinga Kagami.  
"Kagami-kun..." panggil Kuroko manja, seakan ingin Kagami melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.  
Kagami mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mendorongnya dengan kuat ke sweet spot Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu hanya bisa mendesah nikmat. Aomine juga mulai bergerak, menghantam sweet spot Kagami berkali-kali dengan kejantanannya. Tempo permainan mereka makin cepat, pikiran mereka kosong. Kini yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah mengecap kenikmatan duniawi, melumpahkan semua nafsu birahi masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks mereka.  
Kagami melepas ikatan yang ada di tangan Kuroko &amp; berbaring di sebelah kanan Kuroko dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Sementara Kuroko sudah tertidur pulas. Tentu saja ia kewalahan setelah kegiatan tadi. Aomine hanya duduk di samping ranjang. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Entah kenapa suasana terlihat aneh. Tentu saja.  
Aomine &amp; Kagami, Ace yang benci satu sama lain ini, baru saja melakukan seks bersama dengan Kuroko. Lebih parah lagi, Aomine baru saja 'memasuki' Kagami. Ia bahkan memanggil nama sang Ace Seirin dengan nama depannya.  
"Ermm.. Aku pulang dulu..." ucap Aomine memecahkan keheningan seraya memakai pakaiannya.  
"Oh? Baiklah, akan kubukakan kuncinya," jawab Kagami sambil mengenakan pakaiannya.  
Kagami &amp; Aomine berjalan keluar kamar Kagami, menuju pintu keluar.  
"Hei, dengan begini Kuroko milikku kan?" tanya Kagami tiba-tiba.  
"Hah? Siapa yang bilang begitu, Bakagami?"  
"Jangan memanggilku itu, Ahomine!" ucap Kagami sambil membukakan pintu apartemennya.  
"Tch. Aku pulang dulu."  
Aomine berjalan keluar apartemen Kagami.  
"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Daiki!"  
Aomine terkejut dengan panggilan Kagami tadi. Ia menoleh namun pintu apartemen Kagami sudah tertutup.  
"Sial..." umpat Aomine pelan. Semburat merah terlihat di kulit nya yang tan itu. Ia segera berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.  
Sementara itu, Kagami sedang menemani Kuroko yang tertidur. Kagami menatap wajah Kuroko yang menurutnya sangat imut &amp; lucu. Ingin sekali rasanya Kagami memakan Kuroko sekarang. Kagami membelai surai Kuroko dan akhirnya tertidur pulas sambil memeluk Kuroko.


End file.
